I Was Expelled
by The Last Letter
Summary: How did Sam get expelled from her boarding school? One-shot from Pointless.


_"I thought your parents shipped you off to boarding school."_

_"They did." Sam answered mysteriously. "I was expelled before I set foot in the building."_

_"I thought I broke you of that kind of behaviour," Jazz looked disapprovingly at the girl and I just had to wonder how they knew each other._

_"You can't break me." Sam replied haughtily._

_"I know what you mean. I don't even want to know how you managed to do that."_

"Sam?" I asked, as we flew over Amity Park. We were both bored of the Ghost Zone.

"Is this going to be another, _Sam, tell me a story_, moments?" She inquired, guessing what was on my mind.

"Mayyybeeee." I said, drawing out the word.

"Which one?" She asked, sighing in defeat. I floated overtop of her and began to play with her hair, flowing behind her like a black river in the moonlight.

"How did you get expelled?"

She sighed again. "Well, it went like this. I was thirteen and . . ."

_"I don't want to go!" Sam screamed_ _as one of her parents bodyguards stuffed her in the car._

_"This will be very educational for you. You will grow up with distinguished young ladies and without interference from a male society." Pamela Manson attempted to explain._

_"And it gets you away from us." Jeremy said under his breath._

_"If I don't cooperate?" Sam demanded, crossing her arms as the car sped across the state._

_"You must." Pamela said. Satisfied she turned around, and she did not hear her daughter's death threats._

_They arrived at _Queen Catherine's School For Young Ladies_. It seemed that hundreds of young girls were milling around. All in pink uniforms, all cut dangerously low, and skirts didn't fall far enough._

_"Oh, no way." Sam said, pulling away from her father who had offered Sam his hand to help her from the car._

_"Samantha-" _

_"Sam." Sam snapped from the dark interior._

_"Sam," Her mother corrected with a phony smile, "Just try it, honey." Sam pulled away from her mother's voice, wondering where her father had gone. The door that she was pressing her back against was opened and her father pulled her out._

_"Be good." He whispered threateningly in her ear, tightening his grip on her arm until she cried out, sure that there was a bruise._

_Sam was forced forward. Her mother leading. Sam took one step inside the wrought iron gates, and the girls were upon her. The headmistress came out and stood by the Manson adults._

_"Ooh, fresh meat. What are we going to do with a _goth_ Lisa?" A girl asked, tugging on the arm of another._

_"Settle down Andrea," Reprimanded the one that was obviously Lisa. "Why are you not in pink? All faishonable young ladies are. In fact, you look a bit like a whore. I'll bet you sleep around."_

_Sam snapped. This Lisa had gone where even Paulina hadn't dared to go. She kicked out a combat boot and muddied the girl's bare stomach. Lisa keeled over screaming. Andrea approached threateningly, back up by all of her friends. Sam readied herself. By the time her parents and the headmistress got there, Sam had two bites marks and one kick to the head, the rest of the girl's were lying on the ground, moaning, holding their injuries._

_"GO! I DO NOT WANT THAT - THAT _THING_ IN MY SCHOOL!" Screamed the headmistress. Sam happily walked to the car._

"Whoa, how many girl's did you take down?" I asked, wide-eyed, and I don't think I've felt more proud of her.

"About a dozen." Sam shrugged. "No one insults me like that."

I stopped her for a kiss. "That's my girl." I said, before taking her hand and heading for the stars.

**So, there you go, the Sam story. The stuff in italics is where it was mentioned. Blah blah blah. Review if you want too, especially if you liked **_**Pointless**_**, which has now been finished! Huzzah!**

**As far as I know, not a real boarding school.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**Goodnight, Goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
